iMagic
by EmmyMetal
Summary: Was originaly iPotter Not written yet! Freddie is harry Potter brother!
1. Coming home to find lots of secrets!

** iMagic,a icarly and Harry Potter fanfic**

** by:Emma**

**Carly-iMagic?**

**Harry-Thats a dumb name.**

**Me-It was either that or iPotter!and last time i recall Harry doesn`t like stuff revolved around him!**

**Harry-...True**

**Freddie-When are you gonna do iTwilight?**

**Disclamer-I don`t own iCarly or Harry the idea!**

Carly POV  
"Spencer!I'm Home!"I yelled as me Sam and Freddie came through the door."Carly!"Spencer jumped up from behind the counter.  
"What's up?"I asked,"FREDDIE!!"Freddie's Mom yelled,and came through the open door a letter in her hand,Spencer had two replicaes of the same letters in his hand.  
"What up with the idetical letters?"Sam asked,"Freddie got one to?"Spencer asked,"One what?"Freddie asked,"Hogwarts,School of Witchcraft and wizardry."Spencer said,  
"You gotta be kidding!I can't be a w-wizard!"Freddie said,"That was your brothers reaction." said,  
"BROTHER?!?!"We yelled," Freddie and Harry are the 'Chosen one's,or the boys who lived."Spencer said,  
"Okay.I kinda belive you a bit on the wizard thing."Freddie said,"I don't!You guys must of thought this would be some funny ,Haha"Sam said,  
"I'm still shocked from Freddie having a brother with a different last name."I said,"Freddie's last name is the same as his brothers.I had to change it."Mrs.B said,  
"but I don't have a scar from can I of lived?"Freddie asked,"They didn't mention a Voldemort."I said,"Then how can Freddie know of one?"Sam asked,  
"Maybe me and Voldemort have a does."Freddie said,"Freddie don't say that!"Mrs.B said," Old Voldy could come and try and kill you again!"Sam said,  
"Can' burned or dissapered a few years ago."Freddie said,"'s really freaking me out with his Volde-guy talk!"I said,  
Then Freddie got really still and his eyes moved really fast.

**

* * *

"Spencer!I'm Home!"I yelled as me Sam and Freddie came through the door."Carly!"Spencer jumped up from behind the counter.  
"What's up?"I asked,"FREDDIE!!"Freddie's Mom yelled,and came through the open door a letter in her hand,Spencer had two replicaes of the same letters in his hand.  
"What up with the idetical letters?"Sam asked,"Freddie got one to?"Spencer asked,"One what?"Freddie asked,"Hogwarts,School of Witchcraft and wizardry."Spencer said,  
"You gotta be kidding!I can't be a w-wizard!"Freddie said,"That was your brothers reaction." said,  
"BROTHER?!?!"We yelled," Freddie and Harry are the 'Chosen one's,or the boys who lived."Spencer said,  
"Okay.I kinda belive you a bit on the wizard thing."Freddie said,"I don't!You guys must of thought this would be some funny ,Haha"Sam said,  
"I'm still shocked from Freddie having a brother with a different last name."I said,"Freddie's last name is the same as his brothers.I had to change it."Mrs.B said,  
"but I don't have a scar from can I of lived?"Freddie asked,"They didn't mention a Voldemort."I said,"Then how can Freddie know of one?"Sam asked,  
"Maybe me and Voldemort have a does."Freddie said,"Freddie don't say that!"Mrs.B said," Old Voldy could come and try and kill you again!"Sam said,  
"Can' burned or dissapered a few years ago."Freddie said,"'s really freaking me out with his Volde-guy talk!"I said,  
Then Freddie got really still and his eyes moved really fast.**


	2. The Vision Freddies POV

_**Ch.2 The Vision Freddie POV-**_I was still freaked out with the whole wizard thing but then I got a strange 's living room and everybody  
I saw a man,probaly Voldemort,a snake,and another man."Dark twin found out about the magical shall we do?"The greasy haired man asked,"We shall attack the same time as ,leave before I feed you to Nagni."Voldemort said,to my great horror,the snake started talking,*when  
we get the boys, I have them?*The snake asked,~No!I will kill them on my own!~Voldemort sence dissolved,and I was back in Carlys  
living looked at me scared." scary."I said,"What was?"My mom asked,I sighed,"I-I saw Voldemort,with a snake and a man,"I said,Freaked out."And the snake Talked to the man didn't know."I said," joking can't talk."Sam said,"I'm not Joking!It was like I was there!He was talking about how I know about the wizarding world,and he's gonna kill me and Harry,and give our remains through his snake!!"I said,"Okay!Enough!Freddie Your not going to Hogwarts!"My mom said,"But MoM!If I don't go a billon more letters will come if I don't go!"I said,"No!Your involed to much!"She argued back


	3. Will someone please take this story?

Hey guys. I don't think I'm going to write this story anymore. I've lost intrest in it. If anyone would like to adopt it, I would be happy to let you. Let me know if you want to take it over.


End file.
